May Angels Lead You In
by tealen
Summary: Sakura decided to take a walk in the middle of the night after a horrible day at the hospital. Little does she know, during this walk, she had been led to something; someone. ShikaSaku ONESHOT fluffy-ish


**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Warnings: Rated for a reason. This was so rushed...sorry..not my best work, hands down.**** Pardon my atrocious grammar skills. Mention of Naru/Hina.**

**INSPIRED BY: Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World **

**lovely lovely song so props to them. (:**

* * *

_Hear you me my friends. On Sleepless roads the sleepless go…May angels lead you in._

Sakura wasn't sure what time it was, all she knew was that it was past midnight. She could not sleep. The guilt plagued her heart. Another depressing day happened in the hospital. She couldn't save her patient, no matter how hard she tried. After all the high hopes had passed and proved in vain, she was now left with the empty feeling of pain.

Instead of forcing on sleep, she decided to try a new alternative and take a walk. Maybe the heavens would be kind and she would find herself on _the bench_. At least it would give her a reason to cry herself to sleep.

She took a careful step outside her apartment building, she hadn't accounted for the cold brisk wind and shivered violently. It wouldn't be long till she'd feel that sweet numbness.

She slipped her hands in her trench coat pockets and walked on, watching the ground. She took a deep breath of the sweet oxygen. It was icy and stung her nose.

She was proud of what she had become. The best medic-nin in Konoha, continuing Tsunade's legacy. Although with the amazing perks, they'd always be followed by a catch. Sakura never noticed the lessening amount of time she had for her personal life; her friends. Sakura had refused to _feel. _She had tried countless times to tame the feelings that ate her up , it was nights like these that got the best of Sakura; sometimes it'd be too much to handle anymore.

She had just found out a week ago that Naruto had proposed to Hinata a month from then. She was downright ashamed when she walked right into her bridal shower empty handed… How could she have forgotten such a thing?

The sweet numbness was to blame. It numbed her mind, body, and soul. Where she had felt _it_ the most.

"What are you doing out here at a time like this?"

Sakura quietly yelped. She had to be honest, being one of Konoha's prodigies, she'd been caught off guard. She made a mental note to never get distracted, especially when taking strolls in the ungodly hours of the night.

"Shikamaru?" She searched for the source of the pleasant velvety smooth voice.

"Up here" Sakura whipped around to see Shikamaru, lounging on a rooftop; smoking.

Why didn't she smell the tobacco?

She took a moment to take in the sight before her. He looked so peaceful and stress free. The glow of the moonlight only enhanced his handsome features. He sat sideways from her one leg swinging from the rooftop, the other bent with his arm draping over it. His head was leaned against the wall as his hand slowly brought the smoke to his lips again.

_Wow. _She suddenly felt warm and-

She slowly shook her head in denial. She had refused to feel, remember?

"What?" He asked, taking another slow drag from the cigarette.

She put her hands on her hips. "Do you know how bad smoking is for your health? Its totally unnecessary and-" She was stopped by Shikamaru silently chuckling.

"What is with you women? You have the energy to nag nag nag despite the fact that its so late in the night."

Sakura ran a hand down her face. She knew this was typical.

Shikamaru was the only old friend that she kept up to date with and the only person she kept close. Well as close as it could get to Sakura's unfeeling heart. She would often visit the Nara's home in search for medicine ingredients and usually spent some time with him. It was much cheaper, and the Nara's didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed like they encouraged it.

In a flash Sakura disappeared and reappeared to be found at Shikamaru's side. She sat down beside him, scrunching up her face in distaste. It really was an awful smell.

He chuckled again.

"So what brings you out here?" He raised a perfect incredulous eyebrow. She stayed silent watching the smoke rise and morph into strange wispy figures.

"Something happen at the hospital again?" He stated. Shikamaru knew her so well. She liked to think she knew him too.

"Yea, another patient I couldn't save. Its horrible you know. I guess you can't save _everyone_." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Sakura was struck by a realization.

"What about you? What are you doing here? You should be sleeping." He grinned.

"Its actually my first time out. Something made me, I don't know, something brought me here. I can see why." He looked at Sakura and grinned. She wore an expression of bewilderment.

"Sometimes I sleep through the whole day, and as abnormal as it sounds, I get bored at night" Sakura finally snapped out of her stupor.

"I see. And this-" She waved hand in front of her. "Is considered entertainment"

"More so then you'll ever know" He responded. "Silence is golden my friend"

Sakura was taken aback by this. Suddenly feeling self conscious Sakura cleared her throat. She began to rise. "I'm really sorry-I'm disturbing your- I guess I'll go-"

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and sharply pulled her back down.

"Ow! What was that for!?" She whispered harshly. She landed rather hard on her bottom and prayed to God the people who were sound asleep didn't hear.

"I enjoy your company." He took another drag. There was a long pause.

"You look rather lovely tonight Sakura"

Well, that was a first. She punched him lightly on the arm. "Thanks" She smiled despite the sickening feeling building up in her chest.

She coughed. It was a very unsettling sound.

"Really Shikamaru, I'd love to stay, but I prefer not to find out I have a high risk of being diagnosed with lung cancer all because I wanted to sit here with you." Honestly, she liked to be around Shikamaru, but at what cost? "I really can't just sit and watch you slowly kill yourself, Shikamaru"

He laughed again; but it had a bitter and plastic tone to it.

"I'm touched by your concern, but I really don't need it" He retorted, rather sharply. They call me moody!? But she knew this was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry" His voice was laced with sorrow. "I didn't mean to- I uh" He hung his head in his hands, his fingers still gripping the smoke.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She knew Shikamaru hurt more then he led on.

Chouji; Shikamaru's best friend had passed away. Sakura knew, she was the one who was appointed to take care of his case. She had failed; miserably. Shikamaru took it as his fault while Sakura stated it was clearly hers.

Grief wasn't best dealt with loneliness but Shikamaru had dealt with grief too many times in the same manner.

"Oh Shikamaru…" She moved closer to him. She took the smoke from his hand and placed it behind her. She hugged him, her head leaning against his while her arms curled around his shoulders.

It seemed like a series of forevers when their breathing were in unison. Sakura finally felt inner peace, and she wasn't alone; someone was sharing it with her. It was-It was, It was honest to gosh the most inexplicable feeling she had ever had the honor of _feeling_.

She did not know what came over her, but she longed to see those warm brown eyes; to confirm that he was too, was feeling _it_.

She leaned in and kissed him. Then she realized it; she wasn't alone, and she didn't have to be; he kissed back. She felt so close to the real Shikamaru for the first time.

Her hands found their way to his hair, the side of his face, the back of his neck…

His hand was placed on her neck while his thumb brushed her cheek.

They finally pulled away for a much needed breath of air.

"Wow" They said together.

Sakura was the first to move. She trailed hand a from his forehead to the back of his head and brought him closer to her for another smoldering kiss.

Together, hand in hand, they ran to Shikamaru's apartment. When she had left hers, she had not counted on this happening to her. Although, there was something nagging her. Something in the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong. She was opening up, she was vulnerable to feel pain again. Much too vulnerable.

Shikamaru squeezed her hand when he noticed a change.

"Something wrong Sakura?" His voice brought her back to reality.

She looked at their intertwined hands. How can something wrong feel so right?

Sakura would really thank the heavens tonight. Instead of chasing a cold and lonely night she would be with someone she cared about and feel something entirely different. She would feel; love.

_Hear you me my friends. On Sleepless roads the sleepless go…_

_May angels lead you in…_

* * *

**Authors Notes: thank you so much for reading! reviews are love but what i appreciate the most is you taking the time to actually read it!!!! God bless you!**


End file.
